


In Which You Just Wanted To Go On A Damn Hike

by exorcysms



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Game: Resident Evil 4, LMAO, M/M, Other, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Resident Evil - Freeform, also mentions of drug use, also welcome to: i don't edit lmao and its midnight so, anyway I'm replaying re4 again, but ill b using gender neutral terms, here ya go, leon is a babe, ur a recovering drug addict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exorcysms/pseuds/exorcysms
Summary: You just wanted to fix yourself. Make yourself better. Wanted to show your family you could do it on your own. Even if your hands shook and you would throw up. Even if you felt sweaty and anxious when you were so far away from your fix.You didn't ask for the zombie death cult or the needles or the blood that seemed to be everywhere.You didn't ask to be stuck in the middle of nowhere.You didn't ask for your fucking addiction.But having a hot special agent next to you does help.





	1. Hiking

You just wanted to fix yourself. Make yourself better. Wanted to show your family you could do it on your own. Even if your hands shook and you would throw up. Even if you felt sweaty and anxious when you were so far away from your fix.

You’ve seen those stories before, were a drug addict went on some life changing journey and found themselves or some shit. So that’s what you did. You said goodbye, cut off all contact, and went off to Europe. It didn’t matter now, you were probably gonna die. Get chopped up into minced meat, or eaten alive. Forced to watch your guts get torn out as you spit up blood. You had bought a handgun- for bears or maybe a wildcat- but that seemed to do very little against the hordes of crazed villagers. You were lucky to escape, running off into the woods as the people shouted after you in Spanish. You couldn’t make out what they were saying exactly but it was most likely nothing good.

But now? Now you were curled up under a bridge, breathing heavy and sweating like a whore in church. You had shed your backpack a while ago, only taking the gun that was in it. That was probably a shitty idea on your part but it was weighing you down,

  
So,

  
It was probably for the best anyway.

  
Hopefully.

You heard footsteps thundering overhead, and held your breath until they faded away. For safety you stayed under there for another 10 minutes, getting up on shaky legs and trying to retrace your steps. After passing a signpost with human skulls 3 times you decided you were going in circles. You cursed, glaring at the signpost like it would give you the directions you so desperately needed. You grumbled to yourself, shuffling away through the woods. You headed straight, not turning until you reached a house. Considering how things were going for you, it wouldn’t be the best idea to go in but you were, in your own words, somewhat an idiot and decided to waltz right in anyway.

“.... Hello?”

Silence.

“..... He-”

You’re voice broke- fucking nerves.

“Hello?”

No one answered so you closed the door behind you, walking through what looked like a dining room. Some papers lay scattered on a large wooden table, letters maybe? Picking one up you scanned over the message,

‘Mendez,  
There is a third American amongst us, although they don’t seem like much of a threat. I would rather not risk it however. Lord Saddler does not need to deal with such petty matters. When you find them dispose of them immediately, they aren’t needed.’

You felt your heartbeat pick up. Who was Mendez? Was this a whole operation? Who the fuck was this Lord Saddler asshole?? Dropping the papers you hauled ass back outside and into the woods.

Again.

Shutting yourself in a small cabin, you curled up in the corner. Tears rolled down your cheeks as your emotions and exhaustion took over. You were going to die, this Mendez douchebag was going to kill you in the most horrible way possible. The police were going to find your torn apart body in a river, if the police ever came that is. Your sobs covered the sound of the door opening, a man stepping in slowly.

“Hey-”

You shrieked and his hand flew over your mouth as he shushed you. “Hey! I’m-” You kicked at him and he grunted, grabbing you and holding you against him to still your thrashing. You bumped against him, causing him to fall onto his side- still clutching you- with another annoyed grunt. “Stop! Shh! Shhhh! Stop trying to fight me I’m here to help! My name’s Leon, I’m a special agent.”

That made you freeze.

Special agent? And judging from his voice he’s American too! You were going to cry again, this time from relief. He slowly relaxed his arms, letting you scoot back to look at him.

Oh. Oh wow. He was breathtaking. And those eyes really made something stir inside you. You could see his muscles flex and move under his shirt as he pushed himself up and stood, holding a hand out to you. “Not gonna try and kick me again?” He smiles as you gingerly took his hand, pulling you up next to him. “Have a name?”

“Uh.. Yeah.”

He raises an expectant eyebrow.

“Oh! Yeah it’s uh- it's __… yeah.”

Very smooth.

Leon chuckles, putting his hands on his hips. “Well, I’m glad your safe. How’d you get out here anyway?” You blushed, eyes downcast. Not wanting to spill your life story to a stranger, no matter how hot he is, you just settled for “Uh... Hiking.”

Thankfully he just nods, not pressing the matter. “Well __, you should probably stick close, I’ll get you to safety. Know how to use that gun?”

You nodded.

“Good. Let’s go then.”


	2. The Big Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon run into an unwelcome guest, and Leon learns more about you

You stay quiet as you walked beside Leon, fidgeting with the hem of your sweater nervously. Looking down at yourself you became uncomfortably aware of how… grimy… you were. Your jeans were scuffed, dirt and blood on the knees, and your shoes used to be white. Now they resemble the color of shit. 

Hopefully it was mud.

Hopefully.

Your sweater had a noticeable rip on the left arm along with a hole right below the collar, at least you still had your tank top if the sweater got too gross. Although it was kinda chilly out so you opted to try and preserve the sweater for as long as possible. And your track marks were still visible. You’d rather Leon not see that.

What if he was disgusted? What if he left you? All alone… again. 

You glanced at Leon, who was a few steps ahead of you. He looked a little worse for wear as well, although not nearly as bad as you. A shotgun was slung over his back and he had his pistol ready in his hands…. How was he not shivering in just a t shirt? 

You were suddenly ashamed of how you looked to him. Which was stupid right? Not like there was a budding romance between you two. No. Just two people trying to stay alive. 

You were worried though… Going off heroin cold turkey had made you… irritable. To say the least. Not to mention the shakes and nausea you’ve felt. Although that could also be nerves. From… y’know…. Crazy cultists. Even so, this man in front of you was here for a reason, what if you fucked something up for him? You weren’t a trained government agent, and you didn’t want him to feel like he had to babysit you. You tensed when he looks behind his shoulder at you, smiling reassuringly. 

“Doing ok?” He asked, his voice soft. 

You raised an eyebrow, “Well… as ok as one can be in this situation.”

He chuckles, nodding. “You got a point there, don’t worry though, I’ll get us out of here.” His confidence made you feel a little better, and you sped up a little to walk side by side with him. You looked around at the wilderness surrounding you, sighing. You hadn’t run into any people with pitchforks yet so.. That was good. You turned back to Leon, tilting your head as you studied him. He catches your eye and smirks.

“Need something?”

“Oh! No… Well-” You pause, pursing your lips. You did actually have a question.

“Why is a US agent here exactly? Is it the cult?”

Leon looked surprised, “Well.. not exactly, how’d you know they were a cult?” You shrug, looking off into the bushes when you heard a rustling. 

Did something move?

…. Nah. 

You turned back to Leon, smiling “It’s pretty easy to tell, they have this symbol posted up everywhere, and I ran across some letters the head honchos have been sending to each other.”

Leon quirks a brow, “Letters?”

You nod, “Yeah, mostly stuff about a captive and- oh! You’re here for the person they’re holding hostage aren’t you?” You grin, proud of yourself for piecing two and two together. Leon glances away, silent. 

He didn’t want to say. But you knew. 

He was here for someone, and that someone had to be real important if they sent some secret agent to get them back. 

“Are you the only one they sent?” You asked, his eyes snapped back to you. He sighs, “Sadly, yes. No one knew it’d be this bad… and I can't get back up.” You frowned at that. 

Well that sucks major ass. 

Not to say Leon couldn’t fight those guys you’re sure he’s more than able, but there’s just…. So many of them. And two of you guys. 

And you used to be a fucking junkie. 

You’re surprised whatever god was out there actually let Leon find you. 

When you first ran into the villagers you wondered if it was karma. 

You didn’t used to be a great person. 

You wondered if you still aren’t

A house soon appeared further ahead, up a small hill. You immediately feel your heart race again, your hands shaking as one goes for the gun you tucked into the back of your jeans. Leon was quick to notice your state and set a warm hand on your shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry ok? Stick behind me.” You nodded quietly, following him up a stairway that lead into the old house. A door with a crystal ball set in the door blocked the way, and you and Leon studied it before he reached out, turning the ball in the door until it resembled that freaky symbol you’ve seen before. The door slides open, and you looked at Leon, he smiled and shrugged. 

You both step into a well furnished room, searching for anything useful. As you were opening a drawer you shamefully remember breaking into someone’s house before with a few old friends. You were 20 at the time, and had started getting into some shady shit, and stealing money was how you afforded to pay for your dirty secret. Along with your apartment. Even though you were out in the wilderness of Europe- Spain probably?- you preferred being here than back home where you just sat in your moldy room, smoking and shooting up. You briefly wonder where you’ll go if you make it out. You pushed that thought away though, focusing on the drawer you had been zoning out at. A small key was hidden in there, and you smiled as you picked it up. 

“Leon, look.” You raised the key proudly and he nodded, smiling. “Think it goes to that door?” He tilts his head to the only other door in the room. You walked over, looking at the keyhole, “Let’s find out.” You put the key in and go to open the door but Leon stopped you. “Shh, listen.” He pressed his ear to the door and you followed suit, hearing muffled voices. You couldn’t understand what was being said, both because whoever was talking was too quiet, and because they were speaking in spanish. 

Makes sense because you had concluded you were somewhere in Spain but still.

Leon slowly opens the door, both of you stepping into the hall. 

Sad that you couldn’t hear the giant man coming up behind you before it was too late. 

A heavy boot collided with your back, and you hit the floor so hard your vision blurred and the room spun. You hear Leon call your name and you turn yourself over, seeing an inhumanly large man with a trench coat and beard. Leon goes for his gun but the man spins around, scooping him up with a strong grip to his neck. Leon wheezes, his hands clawing the man's arm. Your vision was too fucked to see his eyes go red, and the large man tosses him to the ground. Leon’s hand goes to his throat as he sucks in greedy gulps of air. 

“ You have the same blood as us it seems… nevertheless… you’re an outsider…” The man's voice was grating, and you were struggling to push yourself up your vision getting dark around the edges as you fought to stay conscious, scooting away till your back hits the wall. The Man, as you’ve come to refer to him by, continues to address Leon. 

“Just remember, if you become unpleasant to our eyes. You’ll face severe consequences.” The man turned back to you, and you shrink, looking like a deer in the headlights. He pulls you up by your arm and you let out a weak cry. His grip was bruising and his nails dug into your skin through your sleeve. Leon growls at how he was treating you, using the wall to help him stand. The Man seemed to size you up before chuckling. “I’ll let the village tear you apart. I have better matters to attend to.” He turns and leaves through the door you and your companion came through. You felt a little offended at how weak he saw you as. 

That was the last thought that drifted through your head before you collapsed to the ground, vision drifting into darkness. 

-

Leon stumbles as he stands up, what the hell was all that? Same blood? He glanced at the closed door before looking to your limp body. Dammit! When he first saw you, how scared you had looked, he wanted to protect you. He walked over to you, kneeling down and picking you up, his arms slipping under your knees and back. Your head lolled back and he frowned. He’s always wanted to help people, even if he has become a little jaded, he never wanted to see someone innocent suffer. He shifted his arm so that your head rested against his chest, a small nervous smile graced his lips. There we go, much better.

At least you were alive, he still had a chance to help you. 

His radio on his belt beeps and he ignores it, he’ll answer Hunnigan when he gets you somewhere safer. 

He carries you down to the first floor, scanning the room before seeing a door. He can lay low in there and wait till you wake up. He set you down and opens the door, immediately greeted by hand trying to wrap around his neck. 

Oh hell no. Not again. 

His foot flys up with enough force to burst the guys head open, the body falling to the floor. Blood pooled around the mess that used to be a head. His boot now had traces of brain matter stuck to it and Leon grimaces. He’d rather not put you in a room with this but… the room seemed safer than being out in the open so… He sets you against the wall, crouching by you. 

He remembers how that guy grabbed your arm and he reaches to push up your sleeve.

What if he had broke your arm?

Leon rolls your sleeve up, wanting to check the damage. Small marks from where needles had pierced your skin dotted your forearm, it took a second for Leon to register what exactly they were. He sucks in a breath, looking up at your face. You didn’t seem like the type to… well… do this. He thinks back to how you mentioned you were ‘hiking’. Did you come out here to help yourself somehow? Quit cold turkey and go somewhere you couldn’t fall victim to your addiction again? He looks back down, his fingers gently tracing over the scars. He wasn’t one to judge, for one you seemed to want to get better, and he had his own problem. He was ashamed to admit that he had seen the bottom of one too many bottles before. 

Going through a zombie breakout at the age of 21 will do that. Not to mention the fact that the only real light in his life, Sherry, had been taken away and used as a gambling chip to have Leon do what the government wanted. 

He sighs and studies your features, you were cute to him, even when he first saw you he felt a need to protect and keep you close. But here and now wasn’t the place to start a relationship, and honestly he didn’t know anything else about you except that you were a recovering addict. 

He slides your sleeve down after seeing that your arm was fine, aside from some bruises that were forming. A small thought worked its way to the surface of his mind,

He hoped you’d trust him enough to tell him about your struggles. A part of him wanted to be that person you’d go to to vent to, to share your troubles with. He wanted to be there for you. 

That was dumb right? That was absurd. He’d just met you and he was already crushing hard. He decides to distract himself with another thought. That man earlier said he had ‘the same blood’. What did he mean? Did they do something to him? His brows knitted together as he stewed in this confusion. 

His radio went off again and he jolted. Oh right Hunnigan. Better answer her. He unclips his radio and raises it to his ear. “Yeah?”

-

You groan as you blinked your eyes open. Fuck, your head hurt worse than after a hangover. You hear voices and realize you aren’t in that hallway anymore. A confused sound falls from you as you look around. Ok well, there was a dead body so that wasn’t good, you turn your head and see Leon adjusting the radio on his belt. 

“Leon?”

His head snaps up, relief washing over his features. “You ok?” He squats in front of you. “Can you stand? Is your vision ok?” You couldn’t help the smile you got, it was sweet of him to worry. “Yeah I’m ok, are you?” He nods, “I’ve been through worse.” Your eyes drifted over to the corpse. 

“Man, you got killer aim huh?”

“Oh, no, I kicked him.”

What the fuck? He just kicked him? His foot did that?? Holy shit. 

Leon helps you stand and after he double checks that you’re ok to walk you two headed out of the dingy bathroom. Now that you were ok Leon took the time to look around, seeing what he could find. You open a chest to see a bolt action rifle, with a scope as well. 

Merry Christmas. 

You pick it up, looking over your shoulder. “Hey, could you use this?” Leon turns his attention to you, eyeing the rifle.

“How about you use it? I got a shotgun already..”

“I’m not a good aim..”

“Alright then, let’s switch.” He smiles, handing you the shotgun as he takes the rifle from you. “Know how to use that?” He asks and you nod. You could figure it out, you’ve seen your friend handle one before. It was pump action, with the ammo tucked into the strap. Ok, you could do this.. You slung it over your right shoulder, giving Leon a thumbs up. He returned it with a smile and you felt butterflies, although, you felt giddy whenever he touched you or smiled. You couldn’t help it, he was utterly beautiful. 

He heads to the door, rifle at the ready as he opens it. 

You heard a chainsaw rev up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW. IM BACK. I've decided to continue this story! I hope I can stick with it, I love RE and Leon a lot so ;; and I'm also working on writing longer chapters hehe. also excuse me bc i don't self revise well lmao


End file.
